This Love, This Hate
This Love, This Hate is the fourth single released from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Official Lyrics In a time of need, only few can see what's wrong Millions tend to crawl, but only those who choose can make it through this all Only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone And we've got each other's backs until we're back where we belong A woman held my shield and through the battles we did wrong A man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall And maybe when we're gone, our names will echo through the stars Every start's got its ending even when we've learned to rise above it all These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly And we once also had a story too You can see that good men only come in few Even in our greatest moments, we may win or we may lose Every song's got its rules, you've got to learn to make it through Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man Without rules but buried underneath, there's a picture glued So when my body burns in ashes, only sing the truth Let these words strengthen all your views Because these words were meant for you These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly And now I'm floating right above my coffin as it closes I look down, I see Sigh as she's crying on my mama's shoulder I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open Something's wrong, is this destiny or am I going home? What will happen to my soul? Will I come back? I don't know Will you meet me when it's over? Let me know You can meet me here in heaven, don't you ever let me go This love, this hate is burning me away These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly This love, this hate is burning me away This love, this hate is burning me away Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Deuce - guitar, production, programming, vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing *Danny Lohner - additional guitars, additional production Trivia *This is the first song by Hollywood Undead to feature only one vocalist, which is Deuce. *This song samples the chorus of Knife Called Lust during the bridge and outro. *Due to there being only one vocalist throughout the entire song, this song features the least amount of vocalists in any song by the band. **The songs in second place to feature the least amount of vocalists are Circles, Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, I'll Be There, Kill Everyone, Lion, Outside, Paradise Lost, Party By Myself, Pour Me, S.C.A.V.A., Take Me Home, The Diary, and Cashed Out which all feature only two vocalists. Category:Official Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Singles Category:2010 Category:Deuce (HU) Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Jimmy Yuma Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Produced by Danny Lohner